His Gravity
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: He was always pulled to her. Like he was caught in her gravity with no hope of escape even if he wanted to. My fanfic for SasuSaku Week 2011. This is the first day and the theme is "gravity." I hope you all enjoy it. Rated K. SasuSaku oneshot


**His Gravity**

_**SasuSaku Week 2011**_

_**Day 1: Gravity**_

Sasuke knew what gravity was. It was a force that made it so you couldn't fly forever. Gravity pulled everything down, all toward the earth. Cruel, it brought you crashing down when you tried to fly. Indiscriminate, it pulled you in, strong or weak, big or small.

Sasuke also knew gravity could be him. All work, no play, it could refer to a lack of jocularity and an ever-present seriousness. That was Sasuke, eternally serious even in his anger. Gravity could suck all the joy away. Inexplicable, it took away the happiness in your life for no good reason.

Sasuke knew these two types of gravity all too well. He had had them tear him down, keep him where he was. He hated those two types. And he hated one other type of gravity too.

Before meeting Sakura, he had never experienced this form of gravity. He had heard of it, even seen it. But until Sakura Haruno came into his life, Sasuke Uchiha had never encountered it.

It wasn't like it was inescapably strong at first. In fact, at first, it was nonexistent. She was nothing more than a thorn in his side, annoying him. If she did anything beyond annoy him, it was repulse him. At first, that pink hair and perky attitude repelled him. He wanted as little to do with her as he could.

But that all changed in one day. That fight with Haku that had left him barely breathing, seemingly dead, senbon sticking out of precise pressure points. Drifting in the darkness, not even dreaming really, just blackness everywhere. Then voices breaking through, light cracking the ebony world, spilling in. A girl's voice, shaking with barely concealed tears. Sakura's voice, he recognized as he became aware of the weight on his chest. His quiet groan as he opened his eyes. That first glance of those teary emerald eyes sealed his fate.

Even after that though, things didn't change overnight. But they did begin to change. Slowly, Sasuke noticed his eyes wandering toward her. The same way his father's had strayed and dwelled on his mother. This wandering gaze also seemed to become associated with a little half-smile that his father had also worn many times as time went on. That realization made Sasuke frown, shaking his head as he tore his gaze away from her.

But even that didn't work after a while. Even if he tore his eyes from her, his thoughts began to dwell on her more and more. At first, it was only in those last few moments before sleep claimed him. The briefest musing about her before he slipped completely into slumber's arms. Then it gradually started to invade his idle thoughts. When he let his mind go completely blank, not even think about revenge or training or anything, his thoughts revolved around her. Around her eyes, her smile, her everything. Sometimes he even found himself wondering what she was doing right now, if she were thinking of him.

Like any teenaged boy, he panicked a bit at that. Girls were not part of his plans yet. Sakura should not be distracting him like this. It was one of those motivating factors that made him make his choice to leave Konoha. She was interfering too much. He hoped that if he left, then her grip on him would be broken. That night he left, he made sure not to meet her eyes, not to look at her. If he did, he just knew she'd pull him in, catch him in her gravity and he'd never leave.

After he left, he thought it would only take time for him to get over this bothersome attraction to Sakura. But if anything, it seemed to grow stronger. It wasn't just in those brief moments before fatigue claimed him now. Her control had extended into his dreams. In his dreams, Sakura awaited, pulling at his heart with those green eyes, those pink lips, that silken hair, and that lithe body. Memories and fantasies combined at night. During his sleep, he remembered how soft her hair had been, sliding through his fingers as he laid her on that bench. He recalled the feel of her arms around him, her budding body pressed against his. His mind took the memories further, making him dream of her lips on his, crushing them together as their tongues danced together. Snippets of her in his bed, that cherry blossom hair spilling across his pillows, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Finally, those haunting green eyes wide with shock at what he was doing…

Then one day, she was there. Within ever so tempting reach, staring up at him with those shocked eyes from his midnight fantasies, that voice of hers caressing his name the same as it always had. All that attraction, that pull of hers seemed to be sucking away his air, sapping his speech. Ripping the very oxygen out of his lungs unrelentingly, leaving him transfixed. If Naruto hadn't interrupted, saving him…

It was that day that Sasuke finally dubbed this attraction gravity. Because it pulled him in like the earth would anything else. Sakura drew him in. But like the other form of gravity, it took emotions from him.

But as he disappeared that day in flames, he couldn't help thinking that if she were the one to do all this, he didn't mind it so much. In fact, he even liked the thought of Sakura being his gravity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! Happy SasuSaku Week! Today's theme is gravity! So as a founder of this celebration, I figured I'd go all out and do an amv, picture, and fanfic for each day. So here's today's fanfic. (I also posted it on deviantart.)**

SasuSaku Week: http:/ sasusaku-week .deviantart. com/  
>Day 4 Night picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Night-210445105  
>Day 4 Night fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Night-fic-210445251  
>Day 4 Night amv: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v=gLbw7IflYLs  
>Day 3 Dream picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Dream-210322666  
>Day 3 Dream fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Dream-fic-210323315  
>Day 3 Dream amv: http: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NCYCHm0yXfo  
>Day 2 Faith amv: http: www. /watch?v=InEHzHcrK1w&feature=feedlik  
>Day 2 Faith picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Faith-210179277  
>Day 2 Faith fanfic: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Faith-fic-21018...  
>Day 1 Gravity picture: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Gravity-209952017  
>Day 1 Gravity fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Gravity-fic-209...  
>Day 1 Gravity amv: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v=PfB9ACI1T8k

**Just take out the spaces and go!  
><strong>


End file.
